INTERROGATION
by writing's kind of my thing
Summary: Roy finally gets a hold of Cheshire, and when she doesn't do whats he want things get a little steamy... Oh La La... *Waggles eyebrows* Rated T for themes/language I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE


**YO YO YO I'm back again, with two characters I've never written for before. I think I did a decent job, but that's for you to decide. I hope you enjoy it! And here I present to you, INTERROGATION!**

"Suspect in my custody, no need for back up." Roy spoke tightly into his microphone, letting everyone on edge to help him know that all was fine. He turned to see Cheshire, her hands tied up behind the basic metal chair, placed in the middle of the concrete ground with a dim light blanketing the dark room. He shut the mic off and tossed it aside, making sure to throw it hard enough so that it was damaged in some sort of way.

Cheshire, who listened to the microphone's impact on the wall and then floor, said "Well, why'd you do that Red? I would think you'd want them to hear the interrogation. _Unless_... That's not what you had planned."

He tried his best to ignore her flirtatious advances, although he couldn't quite shake off the tingling sensation it left ringing throughout his whole body. He stood and stared her up and down for a few silent moments before finally speaking "I know that you're still working for The League alongside Sportsmaster." She opened her mouth to protest but Roy interjected "What I want to know is why. Why are you working for them? Why did they hire you? What are they giving you in return? What do they hope to achieve? And most importantly, Why did you let me capture you." he chuckled lightly as her cocky smirk faltered, "Yeah, I know you let me apprehend you. You could've easily slipped away the first time I turned my head." Roy walked around so that her back was facing him, he could see her shoulder blades tense up through the thin fabric of her costume.

He smirked boyishly, bent down on his knees and then continued his questioning via gruff whispers in her ear "_Tell me Jade_," he breathed, she tensed even more at the sound of her true identity "Were you just not on your 'A game' or was it that you _wanted_ me to subdue you. That you happen to _like_ the thought of being in a room alone with me? Well, if that's the case, you got what you wanted, now give me what I want." He stood back up again with his arms crossed in front of his chest "What did they send you for." Cheshire's laugh echoed around the confined room, Roy felt his frustration bubble up inside until he screamed "God dammit Cheshire!" and punched the wall, leaving slight cracks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I getting you _frustrated_?" she asked as innocent as humanly possible

"Answer the fucking question!" he yelled back the anger boiling over his frustration

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" she purred silkily

"Wha-What am I gonna- I'm gonna," he forced her chair in a circle so that they were face to face again and rammed his lips onto hers. The immediate connection sent a shock through each of their veins, only intensifying it more. Roy pushed himself so close he was standing directly over her, his legs spread open and hastily unknotted the ropes around her wrists.

As soon as Cheshire's hands were free, she launched herself at him shoving him against wall. Roy, being the man he was, demanded to be dominant and flipped the situation around; now Roy had Cheshire pinned to wall by her wrists. He held them to the concrete of the wall tightly, but not too tight where it could hurt her. Roy pulled away needing air, but continued to kiss up and down her neck.

"Red..." Roy could hear the suppressed moan growing inside of her

"Roy." he growled as he trailed his kisses closer and closer to her mouth

"_Roy_..." She let the heated version of her voice slip through, making Roy smirk and follow through with what he truly had in mind.

Their lips met for the second time that day, still moving in rough, passion filled patterns. Roy's hands had found their way to Cheshire's waist and began fumbling with the hem of her dress until finally removing it from her nimble frame. He glanced downwards and smiled into the kiss.

_'I _knew_ she didn't wear a bra with that thing'_ he thought to himself

The removal of her clothing didn't faze Cheshire, it only induced the feeling of want rising from the pit of her stomach. She nipped away at his bottom lip, and then traced her tongue around the outlining of it, asking for entry. He obliged happily, leaning in.

It wasn't long before Roy's shirt was thrown to the ground along with his and Cheshire's shoes. Cheshire had managed to straddle his waist while still being hoisted against the wall. Roy's lips were tracing her collarbone, when she choked out a mangled plea "Roy." her eyes said all the words she couldn't and Roy knew that, finally, it was time.

The pair of unlikely lovers spent the rest of their night creating little Lian Nguyen-Harper.

**THANKS GUYS! I got sort of lazy near the end so yeah... But otherwise I hope you liked it! It was different (in a good way) writing for Roy. I've never wrote for him before, it was fun. Anyway, ****_REVIEWS AND RATES APPRECIATED!_**

**P.S. Working on that genderbend Birdflash one shot I was talking about in my last one shot!**


End file.
